One word summaries
by DouglassWolf
Summary: Just a paragraph based on a single word. ten words per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Know**

_-Penelo-_

She always knew the real Vaan. The one nobody saw. The one nobody even knew about. She saw the times the mask of a carefree, happy pickpocket fell away to reveal the careworn, too old face of the provider for their little family. The orphans never saw it, he hid it too well. But she saw the times that he gave his share of the meals to the other kids, or slipped it to her. She saw the times that he came home battered and bruised from a tangle with a particularly nasty fiend. How he would place his loot on the table that had become reserved for that purpose, and then collapse on his bedroll, his worries etched across his face before he fell into a fitful slumber. She knew that his laughter rarely reached his eyes. Nobody else knew, but she did.

**2. Proud**

_-Basch-_

He always understood the smallest things about weapons and airships. He picked up everything, from daggers to guns, a simple Atomos to something as complex as the Strahl. And now as Vaan stands over the body of Yiazmat, the Masamune in his hands, it's obvious that he is a genius. And as I stare at him, I can only think: _If only he were my son_.

**3. Jealous**

-_Al-Cid Margrace-_

It was like this from our first meeting. I envied the way he walked, full of confidence in his own abilities. I envied how steady his hands were, the way they held any weapon he took up. I envied how he always seemed to grasp the most complex tactics with ease. I always envied how skilled he was, always graceful, yet more deadly than anything I'd ever seen. Why am I so jealous you ask? THE KID'S ONLY SEVENTEEN FOR RAITHWALL'S SAKE!

**4. When**

_-Balthier-_

When it started I'm not exactly sure. But what I do know is that I often find more than enough reason to fire a few shots at him. The boy may pick up everything he's shown quick as a wink, but he does have a tendency to jump around too much. Or did, I should say. Now he's much more calm, and I get the feeling that this was how he was all the time. The burning question on my mind? When did the apprentice suddenly become the master?

**5. Resemblance**

_-Ashe-_

When I first noticed it I thought it merely coincidence. But as I traveled with him I began to notice more and more similarities. I decided to investigate my suspicions. And after a month of searching through the palace archives I found my proof. Rassler never said that he had a cousin in Rabanastre!

**6. Admire**

_-Fran-_

She. Tall, graceful, powerful in magick. He also tall, though not as tall as she, but more muscular, the childish face long gone and a beard starting to poke through. His face is more careworn, and his hands more calloused from the sword and airship controls than he lets on. And as she watches Penelo giving birth to his child, Fran can only admire what Vaan has put himself through to get to this moment.

**7. Watch**

_-Larsa-_

the first time I saw him and he defended me, a stranger, I was shocked by his sudden trust. But as we went on I could see the concern for his friend seemed remarkably absent from his face. As I have continued to watch Vaan, I have found that he has no concern on his face because he is always concerned, and that concern has become the face he wears.

**8. Revealed**

_-Vossler-_

So it is only in death that I see the real Vaan Ratsbane, the warrior with a burden far greater than any man should have to bear. And because of that burden he has become strong. A stronger man by far than myself, or Basch, or even that ridiculous Balthier. If I had only seen that strength before, I might have realized my folly, and perhaps, found hope.

**9. Enemy**

_-Vayne-_

I first noticed him in the crowd of people at my welcoming ceremony. I was struck by the hatred in his eyes as he looked at me, and by the raw, untamed power he held. I was intrigued by him, yet also, terrified by him as well. I saw my death in his gaze, and decided then and there to set my plans in motion. Larsa would have the throne, and I would have the death I sought, to ease the guilt I bear for my brothers deaths, and the death of king Raminas. Vaan Ratsbane, my bane, the Dragonsbane.

**10. Secrets**

_-Vaan_-

My many secrets. Secrets that no one knows. That I cannot even tell Penelo, the girl I love. I cannot tell her of how when she thought I stole to eat, I really went hungry, or had to hunt in the desert. I cannot tell her of the many times I was injured and had to cauterize the wound with a hot blade. I cannot tell her of the man I ran through because he tried to hurt her. Some might say I am a silent hero for this. I see it as nothing more than survival. My dream of becoming a sky pirate? A plan to try to ease the lives of the orphans in my care. These are my secrets, and mine they must remain.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Yellow**

_Ashe_

I never noticed it before, how much the color suited her. But now, as Vaan swept her across the ballroom floor, her beauty is only accented by the slight fade in the dress. Maybe it was a trick of the light, or maybe some illusion created by the mind, but the faint blush that rises to her face every time Vaan tells her he loves her is only made more obvious by the yellow dress she wears.

**2. Stardust**

_Vaan_

Every single time I look at her and catch her eye, I see it. And every time it fascinates me. I could easily stare into her eyes for hours with out a care in the world and never regret it. And now, as I stare into them and say my vows to her, it is only intensified by the white dress she wears. And as the priest tells me that I may kiss my bride, I take one more look at those eyes that are filled with stardust.

**3. Baby**

_Fran_

As I watch her now I am truly amazed at her strength. Just a few short minutes ago she was screaming in pain, causing Vaan to flinch as she nearly broke his hand. But now she held the tiny bundle in her arms as though it were the most perfect gem in the world. Vaan, his hand wrapped in ice, stares down at the little child that his wife has given birth to. A glance is shared between them, and they know that all is as it should be with their little family.

**4. Sink**

_Balthier_

As I sit at their table I feel a completeness that I have only felt once before. They are a family, and as Penelo leans over the sink to do the dishes, Vaan sits across from me, listening to me ramble on about the latest news from Archades. Penelo listens too, though it is hard to tell, and the child that now bounces on my knee completes our family.

**5. Spinning**

_Basch_

I always thought the child was graceful, and she kept proving me right. Wether she was dancing through a field full of wild flowers, or battling fiends in the Giza Plains she always possessed a grace that Vaan only seemed to match when he was in combat or behind the controls of an airship. And as I watch the woman she has become spinning around the dance floor with the man of her dreams, I can't help but be happy for her.

**6. Mouse**

_Vaan_

I never thought I would see the day when Penelo would actually scream like a little girl. She was always so tough when she was younger, and yet now I stare, slack jawed, as she stands on a chair beating at a small mouse with her broom. It is all I can do to keep from rolling on the floor while I roar with laughter, because I know that as soon as she finishes her business with the mouse, she'll be coming after me with that broom.

**7. Apron**

_Vaan_

As I sit here at the kitchen table, with the small number of swords and daggers on the wall nearby. I can't help but watch the woman standing at the stove cooking up yet another delicious meal. Every day I am truly thankful that I have her in my life, because no matter how tough and independent they are, neither Basch nor Balthier can cook to save their lives. Ashe isn't so bad, but she has a tendency to either overcook or under cook things slightly, and Fran, let's just not go there. I still can't figure out how she managed to burn water. But as Penelo stands there, the food almost done, only one thought crosses my mind. She looks so beautiful in that apron.

**8. Pot**

_Balthier_

Vaan is rolling on the ground howling with laughter, Basch and Ashe have their heads close, suppressing giggles I'm sure. Fran is simply looking at me shaking her head, and Penelo has her hands on her hips glaring at me. A small memo to myself, once I'm done thrashing Vaan, would be to never give Penelo advice on how to court an idiot like Vaan when she's holding the iron pot. That thing hurts.

**9. Sugar**

_Kytes_

As I watch her go about her business in Migelo's shop, I can't help but notice that she looks up hopefully at the door every time it opens, looking to see him come in, even though it's far too early for him to be back. And eventually, just when she's resigned herself to being lonely tonight, her husband slips in unnoticed and sneaks up behind her, slipping something sugary into her hand. His form of an apology for making her worry. Seeing this is humorous, but a good reference for when I finally get around to marrying Filo. Sugar can be as good a way as chocolate to say you're sorry to a girl with a sweet tooth.

**10. Ballet**

_Penelo_

Seeing Vaan standing in the doorway as I danced to some unheard tune has always sent a thrill through me. And now, as I stand next to him, watching Filo move through a cute little dance of her own as Kytes watches makes me feel as if I'm watching a recapture of my own time as a child, dancing for anyone who would watch, as though the world was my ballet stage.


	3. Challenge to the Followers

Okay followers, I have a challenge for you. In a comment, leave ten words and a character from Final Fantasy 12 that you want to see. I will do my best with what you give me. Go crazy and let your imagination be the only limiter you have. Just try to keep things rated 'T' please.


End file.
